Pas de réconfort pour un Nobody
by LostData
Summary: Suivant une mauvaise décision, Vexen se laisse entraîner dans une conversation avec Demyx concernant les Nobodys, la famille, et leur sort dans l'Organisation, ce qui lui rappelle des choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. (Fic traduite) (Pas de pairings)


**Important:** **ceci est une fanfiction traduite de l'anglais. Son auteur original est** **DuckofIndeed. Le titre original est **_**No Solace for a Nobody**_**. **Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que traduire; si vous avez apprécié l'histoire, vous pouvez laisser une review en français, je la ferai parvenir à l'auteur en anglais. Les reviews sont très appréciées évidemment ^^

Lien au profil de l'auteur: u/4716240/DuckofIndeed

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes :)

* * *

**Pas de réconfort pour un Nobody**

C'était la nuit dans le _Monde qui Jamais ne Fut. _Bien sûr, c'était toujours la nuit, et de ce fait le temps ne semblait pas s'écouler ici, comme si ce monde était coincé dans une limbe éternelle, condamné à ne jamais voir la lumière du jour, pas une seule fois, durant sa misérable existence - ou non-existence.

A cause de ce blocage apparent du temps, les résidents de ce monde avait crée leur propre temps, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours synchronisés. En ce moment c'était la nuit, d'après l'horloge interne de Vexen, bien qu'une telle notion ait pour lui aussi peu de sens qu'elle en avait pour ce monde, car ce Nobody avait de bien meilleures façons de passer son temps qu'en dormant. En fait, à en juger par les couloirs vides, plusieurs membres devaient sans doute dormir en ce moment même; sans doute Xigbar, Axel et Demyx, au moins, les imbéciles fainéants, alors que les autres devaient encore être en missions qui prenaient plus de temps que prévu.

Et à cette heure tardive, le scientifique de la Citadelle s'était rendu à la cuisine pour une autre tasse de café, noir, aussi fort que possible, pour lui garder l'esprit aiguisé et qu'il puisse continuer ses expériences. Il travaillait auparavant sur de telles expérience avec l'aide de Zexion mais, comme cela devait arriver, le garçon avait fini par grandir (en réalité, c'était à l'âge de douze ans qu'il avait décidé qu'il était un adulte et n'avait plus l'obligation de passer du temps avec celui qui l'avait élevé durant les cinq dernières années) et avait décidé d'occuper son temps à ses propres affaires, laissant le scientifique continuer seul ses recherches. Cela aurait pu être un changement désagréable si Vexen avait eu un cœur pour ressentir une quelconque sorte d'émotion négative envers leur éloignement, mais comme il lui manquait son cœur, il tomba dans sa nouvelle routine solitaire avec une relative facilité.

Et maintenant Vexen repartait dans la direction de son laboratoire, le laboratoire qui était devenu le sien, démarche rapide et café en main, un spécimen particulièrement intriguant l'attendant. Alors qu'il avançait le long d'un énième couloir vide, pas même un Reflet en vue, le silence n'était brisé que par le bruit de ses semelles claquant sur le sol froid et dur de l'Illusiocitadelle, répercuté le long des couloirs qui semblaient parfois s'étirer à l'infini. Bien que se téléporter aurait été un moyen aisé de contourner les chambres et couloirs sans sens logique de cet endroit, cela lui paraissait encore étrange par moments. Les humains marchaient, et ainsi c'était souvent sa méthode de déplacement préférée quand il le pouvait. Et comme la Citadelle, tout comme l'extérieur, ne changeait jamais d'apparence, tout aussi éclairé à toute heure que la ville dehors était constamment sombre, cette période de temps que la majorité des membres avait surnommé "nuit" était le moment que le scientifique préférait parmi tous les autres, puisque peu de monde vagabondait dans les vastes halls de la Citadelle et Vexen pouvait marcher en paix. Même quand il était Even il était du genre à toujours tenter d'échapper au bruit et à l'excitation des autres personnes afin de se trouver un coin tranquille où lire ou simplement penser, quelque chose qui était étonnamment difficile à réaliser dans l'énorme forteresse du Jardin Radieux; mais plus que jamais à présent il cherchait le silence et l'intimité. Il s'était habitué à ces choses bien plus que recommandé, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer vivre sans la solitude.

Alors que les pas de Vexen l'éloignaient de la cuisine, il perçut un bruit peu souvent entendu entre les murs de la citadelle (ou même dehors, à bien y penser). Des pleurs. Le bruit lui parvint alors qu'il approchait de la Zone Grise, un bruit qui aurait parut triste aux non initiés. Mais, aussi triste qu'il paraissait, ça ne l'était pas vraiment, puisque les Nobodys n'avaient pas de cœur leur permettant d'être triste. Il passa devant l'entrée de la chambre, n'essayant même pas de regarder à l'intérieur pour voir qui c'était. Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans ce monde qui pouvaient se forcer à pleurer: Larxene et Demyx, la première pour parvenir à ses fins ou faire baisser sa garde à quelqu'un afin de pouvoir mieux l'attaquer (Demyx s'était fait frapper en de multiples occasions pour s'être fait avoir), et Demyx le faisait pour une raison très différente, à cause d'une soit disant tristesse qu'il prétendait ressentir alors qu'il ne le pouvait pas, ses larmes créées par son pouvoir sur l'eau. Comme être isolé n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention, c'était sans doute Demyx qui se trouvait dans la chambre, une des nombreuses personnes que Vexen ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter, bien que les personnes qu'il _pouvait_ supporter se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Mais, avant que le bruit ne lui parvienne plus, il s'arrêta, un vieux souvenir refaisant surface des profondeurs de son esprit - un souvenir d'Ienzo, dix ans plus tôt, qui pleurait souvent même si cela était justifié car le garçon avait perdu ses parents et n'avait que sept ans à l'époque. En ce qui concernait Demyx, il n'avait aucune excuse, car il approchait de ses vingt ans et ne pouvait de toute façon pas ressentir de chagrin. Vexen n'avait envie que de continuer son chemin, mais c'était la partie en lui qui était toujours Even qui lui fit faire demi-tour et entrer dans la chambre, trouvant Demyx, comme prévu, recroquevillé sur un canapé, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, sanglotant, son corps tremblant violemment. C'était assez théâtral, vraiment.

Il observa un peu plus le Nobody éploré, se demandant s'il devait ou non oublier Even et son sentimentalisme ridicule et partir (son café ne resterait pas chaud indéfiniment). Lâchant un soupir inaudible, il décida au contraire de se racler la gorge et dit:

-Bien, aussi futile cela étant, la bienséance m'oblige à demander: que se passe-t-il ?

Demyx s'assit maladroitement, reniflant et essuyant de fausses larmes.

-Vexen, dit-il, ses yeux ne montrant aucune rougeur normalement associée aux pleurs.

-Oui.

Il baissa les yeux sur la fumée qui s'élevait toujours de son café, un léger brouillard qui apparaissait encore mieux à travers l'air froid de la citadelle, bien qu'il n'aurait pu dire pour encore combien de temps cela durerait.

-Je... J'étais triste.

Demyx s'essuya le nez avec une manche alors que Vexen grimaçait, même si le garçon ne devait pas vraiment avoir le nez qui coule, à moins qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de le provoquer également.

-Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu n'étais pas triste. Tu n'as pas de cœur. Il est impossible d'être triste.

-J'_étais_ triste. Les Nobodys peuvent être tristes comme tout le monde.

Il renifla et se frotta le visage exagérément à nouveau.

-C'est faux, dit le scientifique en grimaçant alors que le garçon se servait une fois de plus de sa manche comme d'un mouchoir.

-Tu ne peux pas me dire comment je me sens. J'étais triste. C'est la vérité.

Il renifla et se frotta le nez avec un doigt ganté, et Vexen se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois que le garçon avait donné ses habits aux Reflets pour qu'ils soient lavés. Le connaissant, même cette simple tâche devait présenter trop d'efforts pour qu'il s'en acquitte régulièrement.

Vexen leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu ne veux pas coopérer, alors je perds clairement mon temps.

Il se tourna pour partir. Personne ne pourrait dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Mais un gémissement exagéré se fit entendre ainsi qu'un appel.

-Ne pars pas.

Il se retourna à moitié pour observer le jeune Nobody, le regardant fixement alors qu'il tentait toujours de paraître pathétique. A son grand soulagement, Demyx cessa de renifler et s'essuyer le nez, se contentant de froncer les sourcils et avoir l'air découragé. Toujours inapproprié, mais il devrait s'en contenter. Il supposait que même _lui_ devait bien parfois se comporter comme s'il éprouvait toujours des émotions.

Soupirant, Vexen fit à nouveau face à l'autre Nobody, l'état déclinant de son café pesant lourdement sur son esprit. Un autre regard vers sa tasse lui indiqua que la fumée n'était plus aussi abondante que quand il était entré dans la chambre. Mais il serait gâché s'il le buvait maintenant. Il n'avait pas envie de rester éveillé simplement pour parler avec Demyx. Au contraire, dans de telles circonstances, il préférerait être fatigué.

-Alors dis-moi: qu'est-ce qui te perturbe autant ? Et rappelle-toi, je suis un scientifique, alors je n'accepterai que des faits, pas tes interprétations erronées de ce que tu crois être des émotions.

Demyx remonta ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé, les mains jointes devant ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux et joua avec ses doigts, alors que Vexen soulevait un sourcil en voyant que le garçon avait à présent ses pieds sur le mobilier.

-Larxene a été méchante.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mais elle est toujours ainsi, alors pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il tant maintenant ?

-Elle a été _vraiment_ méchante aujourd'hui. Elle dit que je suis paresseux et que je ne sers à rien, et que je n'apporte rien à l'Organisation.

-Et n'est-ce pas le cas ?

Il n'y avait presque plus de fumée qui s'échappait de son café. Bientôt son excursion à la cuisine n'aura servi à rien.

Le garçon releva la tête, sur le visage un mélange de colère et de peine, fausses néanmoins.

-Là tu es aussi méchant qu'elle !

-Mes excuses. Continue.

Et qu'il se dépêche !

Demyx hésita, la bouche à moitié ouverte, et Vexen haussa ses sourcils en un inaudible "alors ?". Le garçon soupira.

-Et il n'y a pas qu'elle. C'est tout le monde. Tout le monde m'embête, ici.

Il lança un regard accusateur au scientifique, et Vexen plissa les yeux en réponse. Le garçon eut le mérite de ne pas insister.

Vexen porta son autre main au côté de la tasse de café, et une légère chaleur fit son chemin à travers son gant, une sensation bienvenue pour combattre la froideur de la pièce.

-Les gens sans cœur ont tendance à perdre la retenue qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient humains. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à faire avec.

Ce n'était pas comme si ces bouffons le traitait mieux lui-même. Non seulement il était leur aîné et leur supérieur intellectuellement, mais il était mieux gradé que presque tout le monde ici, et lui montraient-ils le moindre respect ? Bien sûr que non.

Demyx baissa la tête, regardant à nouveau ses pieds et ses mains, pendant que Vexen pensait à lui dire d'enlever ses chaussures du canapé. Mais le garçon continua d'une voix plus basse.

-J'en ai juste assez d'être le loser. Je l'ai toujours été, même quand j'étais Dyme. Les autres m'embêtaient tout le temps. Et ça n'a pas vraiment changé ici.

-Les gens ont souvent été méchants avec moi aussi, mais tu ne me vois pas me morfondre à ce sujet.

Il avait dû endurer nombreuses humiliations et méchancetés quand il était jeune, et bien qu'il ait imaginé d'innombrables théories pouvant expliquer pourquoi quelqu'un avec son intelligence serait sujet à de tels abus par ceux qui lui étaient clairement inférieurs, aucune recherche et expériences n'avaient pu lui fournir la réponse.

Le regard de Demyx revint sur lui.

-Ouais, et c'est sans doute ce qui t'a rendu aussi méchant.

-Excuse-moi ?! Le fait que je ne trouve pas amusant que tu te comportes comme un imbécile tout le temps et que tu ignores tes obligations pour pouvoir paresser et faire du raffut avec ta guitare ne veut pas dire que je suis méchant.

-Ce que tu viens de dire était un assez méchant. (Demyx sourit d'un air gêné.) Et je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit.

Il joua de nouveau d'une façon irritable avec ses doigts et ajouta:

-Et c'est un _si_tar.

-Pardon ?

-C'est un sitar, pas une guitare.

Vexen retroussa les lèvres.

-Est-ce vraiment important ?

Le jeune Nobody hocha la tête, ce sourire idiot toujours collé au visage.

-Ouais.

-Et bien, maintenant que c'est réglé...

Peut-être tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour son café, s'il zappait la marche et se téléportait directement à son laboratoire.

-...je suppose que je vais y aller.

Demyx se redressa.

-Non, reste !

Sa seconde tentative de fuite fut coupée en plein élan, le forçant à se retourner à nouveau vers l'autre Nobody avec exaspération.

-Qu'y aurait-il de plus à discuter avec toi maintenant ?

Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent encore.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais les autres sont tous endormis ou en mission. J'ai essayé de réveiller Xigbar mais il m'a dit de m'en aller.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on choisi des amis douteux.

Demyx continuait de le regarder, sourcils à nouveau froncés, et Vexen soupira, marchant pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé de l'autre côté de la table, en face de Demyx. Il croisa les jambes et n'eut d'autre choix que de garder son café dans les mains car il n'y avait pas de dessous de verre sur la table. En étudiant la surface pour éviter l'expression du garçon, feinte, mais quand même pathétique, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un cercle humide, sa prise sur son café se resserrant.

-C'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui, hein ? dit la voix de l'autre côté de la table.

-Hmm.

Il commença à faire une liste dans sa tête afin de deviner qui était responsable d'avoir abîmé la table.

-Parfois c'est sympa quand il n'y a personne, quand même.

C'était probablement Xigbar.

-Mais parfois c'est pas si mal quand il y a des gens à qui parler, non plus.

Vexen cligna des yeux en observant la tâche sur la table, retenant un bâillement. Vu la façon dont la fumée de son café avait disparu et la chaleur lui parvenant à travers son gant avait diminué au point qu'il pouvait à peine la sentir, il pouvait conclure avec une certaine certitude que son café se refroidissait rapidement et il n'aurait bientôt d'autre choix que de refaire une tasse.

Son entreprise avait échoué magnifiquement.

-...parce que parfois, il y a juste —

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour perdre mon temps à des discussions sans intérêt, dit le scientifique, retournant finalement son regard sur le garçon en face de lui.

Franchement, c'était du gaspillage, une si bonne tasse de café.

-Vexen...

Le plus vieux le regarda, attendant ce qui devait suivre, et leva un sourcil quand rien ne vint.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Demyx ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma, ses doigts maintenant étroitement liés près de ses bottes.

C'en était assez.

-Et enlève tes chaussures dégoûtantes du canapé. Ce n'est pas un zoo.

Ses yeux retournèrent un instant sur le cercle humide sur la table. C'était peut-être Demyx le responsable.

Le jeune Nobody décroisa les jambes et posa ses pieds par terre (avec une lenteur qui suggérait que c'était une entreprise bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait) mains à présent séparées et agrippant le bord de son siège.

-Vexen, est-ce qu'on est une famille maintenant ?

Il se pencha en avant et observa le scientifique avec de grands yeux inquisiteurs.

Se redressant face à cette question étrange, Vexen dit:

-Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée ?

Demyx détourna le regard et tritura le bord du canapé d'une main.

-Je sais pas. C'est sans doute une question stupide, de toute façon.

Cette discussion tournait en rond, mais au point où il en était, Vexen avait perdu bien trop de temps pour abandonner maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? Nous ne sommes que des collègues forcés de vivre sous le même toit avec le but commun de retrouver nos cœur. Rien de plus. Quant tout cela sera terminé, nous retournerons sans doute à nos vies d'avant et toi et moi nous ne nous reverrons jamais.

Le garçon baissa la tête avant de la redresser, comme si une idée s'était accidentellement égarée dans son crâne vide.

-Ouais, mais on a vécu ensemble pendant des années. Et il n'y a pas besoin d'être liés par le sang pour être une famille, non ? Pas vraiment.

Vexen ne put qu'admettre que le Nobody d'ordinaire peu éclairé avait raison. Il - enfin, son humain - avait vécu un nombre conséquent d'années avec les autres apprentis et le souverain Ansem Le Sage, et il supposait qu'ils pouvaient être décrits comme une famille, en un sens - Ienzo tout particulièrement - même s'il ne les appréciait pas tous. Mais on n'appréciait souvent pas les membres de sa _vraie_ famille non plus.

-Je suppose que cela est vrai. Mais pourquoi au nom de Kingdom Hearts voudrais-tu faire partie d'une famille composée d'un groupe de Nobodys qui ne ressentent rien, particulièrement quand, avec tes propres mots (Vexen mima sans entrain les guillemets d'une main) "tout le monde t'embête" ?

Demyx pencha la tête sous la réfléxion et, après un moment, les suspicions de Vexen concernant le fait que le garçon était incapable de réfléchir se confirmèrent lorsqu'il haussa les épaules.

-Tu dois avoir une raison. On ne lâche pas une question aussi absurde sur un coup de tête, dit le scientifique.

Et on ne faisait pas perdre ainsi son temps aux autres non plus. Du moins c'était très impoli.

-Pourquoi pas ? On se voit tout le temps. La seule autre personne que je voyais autant que tout le monde ici c'était ma grand-mère. Et je n'ai jamais eu une grande famille avec des frères et des sœurs et tout ça.

Vexen haussa un sourcil.

-J'espère vraiment que tu ne me vois pas ainsi.

-Nan, toi t'es plutôt...l'oncle taré.

L'expression du plus vieux Nobody se rembrunit, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

-Ne me parle pas de cette façon, Numéro IX ! Que t'ai-je dit à propos du respect envers ses aînés ?

-Je suis désolé !

Malgré qu'il se soit penché en arrière sur son siège pour se distancer de la colère de l'autre homme, Demyx marmonna quelque chose à voix basse, retrouvant le sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien.

Il continua néanmoins de sourire comme un imbécile, ajoutant:

-C'est une idée sympa, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? On n'a peut-être pas de cœur, mais on au moins on est ensemble. Je veux dire, au moins on n'a pas à être seuls.

Comment Demyx pouvait lui sortir un tel concentré de cucul-la-praline en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Vexen n'en avait aucune idée. Et maintenant plus aucune chaleur ne lui parvenait de sa tasse, le café se refroidissant sûrement, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Vexen. Il renâcla, excédé.

-Nous ne sommes pas une famille. Qu'importe à quel point tu voudrais que nous comblions un vide que tu crois apparemment avoir, ça ne fait pas de nous autre chose qu'un groupe aléatoire d'être non-existants.

Demyx se pencha à nouveau en avant sur son siège.

-Une vraie famille est assez aléatoire aussi. Ils n'ont pas choisi d'être ensemble non plus.

-Ce que tu n'arrives pas à retenir c'est que les Nobodys n'ont pas de cœur, ainsi ils ne peuvent se soucier de personne, et ainsi ils ne peuvent avoir de famille.

-Et bien moi je tiens à vous tous.

-Non, tu ne tiens pas à nous.

-Alors, je peux faire semblant ?

-Tu peux faire semblant autant que tu veux, tout comme tu peux prétendre avoir un cœur, mais faire semblant ne rendra jamais quelque chose réel.

Demyx le regarda, Vexen espérant que ses mots l'aient finalement atteints, jusqu'à ce que le garçon demande:

-Alors, est-ce que je peux au moins _faire semblant_ qu'on est une famille ?

Le scientifique grogna et baissa la tête, les prémices d'une migraine s'annonçant. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour ce garçon.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Si tu veux être l'esclave de tes fantasmes, je suppose que je ne peux t'en empêcher.

-Ok.

Il leva les yeux pour contempler le Nobody ignare assis en face de lui, maintenant souriant et regardant dans le vide, sans doute rêvassant à propos de ce qu'ils venaient de discuter. Vexen leva la tête, laissa s'échapper une longue expiration, et regarda au-dehors des fenêtres à sa droite, qui montraient toujours le même ciel, et le toujours présent et incomplet Kingdom Hearts. S'il n'avait pas ses expériences pour occuper son temps, il mourrait de monotonie.

-Mais, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on soit une famille ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Demyx qui faillit remettre ses pieds sur le canapé mais s'interrompit.

-Ne venons nous pas juste d'en parler ? Vexen demanda, plissant les yeux tandis que sa migraine empirait.

-Je sais. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux même pas faire semblant ?

-Je suis un scientifique, et les scientifiques ne se contentent pas de faux-semblants comme vous autres écervelés.

-Mais tu fais bien semblant d'avoir un cœur.

-Parce que c'est une nécessité.

Demyx hocha la tête, imperturbable.

-Ouais, et une famille est une néci... Une famille est importante, aussi. Aussi importante qu'un cœur. Si je devais être le seul à ne plus avoir de cœur ça serait, ben... déprimant.

Vexen retint une répartie sur le fait qu'un Nobody sans cœur ne pouvait se sentir déprimé, se forçant à la place à prendre une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs à bout, alors que son café était certainement complètement froid à présent.

-Tout ceci est bien beau, mais le mot "famille" pour décrire l'Organisation est complètement invalide. Et pour répondre à ta question précédente, la raison pour laquelle je ne considère pas ces gens comme ma famille, en dehors des raisons que je t'ai déjà données, c'est que je ne souhaite tout simplement pas m'associer plus avec des gens qui se moquent de moi et de mon travail. Et considérant que je t'ai trouvé ici en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps parce que Larxene t'embêtait - et franchement, tu devrais vraiment apprendre à l'éviter comme je le fais -, je ne comprends pas ton insistance à appeler "famille" ces gens qui te maltraitent.

-Parce que...

Demyx fit une pause, les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée, l'air de vouloir choisir avec une grande considération ses mots suivants.

-Parce que ça me fait me sentir mieux.

Non, ça ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. Mais qui s'en souciait à présent ? Levant les yeux au ciel, Vexen dit:

-Je vois que notre conversation commence à se répéter.

Il se leva et vit que le jeune Nobody le regardait avec une surprenante expression de compréhension sur le visage. Compréhension de quoi ?

-Je ferais mieux de partir, car je ne souhaite pas revenir sur cette même discussion une fois de plus.

Une étrange lueur d'insistance remplit les yeux de Demyx.

-Mais ça _aide_. Même si nous ne sommes pas vraiment une famille et qu'on ne peut pas vraiment aimer les autres, ça empêche la situation d'être trop horrible. C'est plus facile d'accepter qu'ils soient méchants avec moi si je peux au moins penser...

Il s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte, clignant des yeux dans un effort pour trouver les bons mots, et laissa s'échapper un soupir.

-Si je fais semblant qu'on est une famille, alors je peux faire semblant qu'ils tiennent à moi, même si ce n'est pas le cas.

-Bonne nuit, Demyx.

Vexen se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte, sa tasse de café froid en main, sentant le regard de Demyx le suivre. Il s'arrêta lorsque le garçon se remit à parler.

-Tu ne vois donc pas ? On est pareil. Et si tu faisais comme moi, peut-être que tu te sentirais...ou ne sentirais pas... mieux.

Le scientifique tourna partiellement la tête, l'autre Nobody toujours pas visible, dissimulé à sa vue par ses longues mèches.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes semblables ou pourquoi j'aurais besoin, comme tu le dis, de me "sentir mieux" ?

-L'Organisation... Ils nous traitent de la même façon. Ne te met pas en colère mais... On est tous les deux... les parias, n'est-ce pas ?

Vexen fronça les sourcils, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment réfuter.

-Et maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne les considère pas comme ma famille.

Il se tourna un peu plus pour regarder Demyx par-dessus son épaule, l'inquiétude sur le visage du garçon paraissant assez sincère pour presque le duper.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard.

-C'est toujours tard.

Vexen eut un petit rire.

-En effet.

Le sourire sur son visage avait disparu une seconde plus tard, remplacé par une expression neutre convenant mieux à un Nobody.

-Va au lit.

Il fit demi tour et continua son chemin hors de la chambre et le long du couloir en direction de la cuisine, le silence l'entourant à nouveau, brisé seulement par de légers bruits de pas, amplifiés par ledit silence et les salles vides. Cette citadelle était parfois étrangement comme une tombe, une analogie qui lui vint spontanément et qui causa une autre - tout aussi déplaisante - pensée à faire surface d'un coin de son esprit, une pensée qu'il tentait continuellement de bloquer, et échouait.

Bien souvent il passait des semaines seul dans son laboratoire, parfois même y dormant quand il ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts, son exil volontaire interrompu uniquement par de courtes pauses pour accomplir les rituels de la vie quotidienne (enfin, les Nobodys n'existaient pas et ainsi ne pouvaient pas vraiment être considérés comme vivants, mais ils devaient faire avec les mêmes fardeaux que les humains, à sa grande déception - si tant est qu'il puisse être déçu). Et il y avait des fois durant ces longues périodes de solitude où, n'ayant rencontré aucun autre être vivant pendant tout ce temps, à part un ou deux Reflets, son attention se détachait de son travail, et il commencerait à se demander s'il n'était pas peut-être la dernière personne qui se trouvait dans ce monde. Il savait que c'était illogique, car les autres membres n'allaient certainement pas s'évaporer (en fait c'était très possible, mais sûrement pas tous à la fois), mais c'était un sentiment qui lui parvenait de plus en plus fréquemment.

Cela le dérangeait tant dernièrement qu'il était même motivé à prendre des pauses dans son travail de temps à autre pour chercher d'autres membres afin de s'assurer que ses soupçons étaient infondés. Généralement une remarque sarcastique ou un roulement d'yeux qu'ils pensaient qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le renvoyaient directement à son laboratoire, mais son malaise reviendrait finalement des semaines plus tard, parfois avant, comme la poussière se dépose à nouveau dans une chambre qui a été dérangée.

Vexen secoua la tête, dans une tentative d'expédier ces pensées hors de son esprit. Il avait beaucoup de travail devant lui, et s'il mettait toute son attention, sûrement pourrait-il oublier toutes ces idées. Il aurait dû être de retour dans son laboratoire depuis longtemps, après que cette conversation se soit éterniséebien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Généralement ses interactions avec Demyx étaient bien plus brèves, car le jeune Nobody finissait toujours par sortir quelque chose de complètement idiot, et le scientifique avait rarement la force de supporter de telles bêtises pendant longtemps. Il n'était même pas tout à fait sûr de la manière dont Demyx s'y était pris pour le garder auprès de lui aussi longtemps, et après cette longue période de temps gâchée qu'il ne récupérerait jamais, il avait désespérément besoin d'une nouvelle tasse de café. Sans cela, travailler serait impossible car sa fatigue l'avait rattrapé, n'ayant pas dormi pendant bien 72 heures à présent, il supposait. Et maintenant il avait une migraine atroce.

Pour couronner le tout, sa récente discussion avec l'autre Nobody - ou quoi qu'on puisse appeler cet échange de mots inutile - tournait toujours dans son esprit, libre de s'y promener maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de ses idées illogiques d'être la dernière personne dans ce monde inexistant. Le garçon était parfois bien trop fantaisiste, mais Vexen supposa que Demyx avait bien plus de temps libre que les autres- parce qu' il refusait le moindre travail - et ce n'était donc pas une surprise qu'il ait réussi à imaginer de telles inepties. La notion même qu'un Nobody puisse avoir une famille était absurde.

Les Reflets ne croyaient certainement pas de telles choses, et ils étaient d'une intelligence inférieure à l'Organisation (quoique ça ne semblait pas toujours être le cas). Ils se contentaient de se réunir pour accomplir des tâches qui exigeaient qu'ils soient plus d'un, ou pour patrouiller la Citadelle et les rues de la ville en groupe, de la même façon que les Sans-Cœurs le faisaient, sans autre raison que le fait que ceux qui partageaient des similarités avait tendance à se rassembler, comme les oiseaux se tiennent les uns à côté des autres au sommet d'une clôture. Il était certain que les oiseaux faisant partie d'un groupe constitué au hasard ne se considéraient pas les uns les autres comme les membres d'une grande et joyeuse famille, et autant qu'il pouvait en présumer d'après ses études sur les Nobodys plus communs, les Reflets non plus. Ils ne montraient aucun signe d'un quelconque attachement à leurs compagnons. Ils ne formaient pas des groupes par besoin de compagnie. Ils étaient ensemble parce qu'ils avaient un but commun, et qu'il était plus facile d'y parvenir avec l'aide des autres. C'était tout.

Même ceux qui avaient été proches en tant qu'humains ne ressentaient plus le besoin de maintenir autre chose qu'un air de politesse une fois qu'ils avaient perdu leur cœur. Cela, il en avait fait l'expérience en personne. Malgré qu'il ait connu plusieurs des membres fondateurs depuis qu'il était un adolescent, une fois que Vexen avait perdu son cœur, ces personnes n'étaient devenues rien de plus que de simple connaissances. Des gens qu'il avait connus durant des décennies et avec qui il avait partagé d'innombrables expériences, y compris la destruction de leur monde, un évènement qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes causé. Et pourtant il ne ressentait plus rien à leur encontre, sauf un vain mépris quand ils empiétaient sur sa vie privée, mais même ça ce n'était pas un sentiment. Il savait juste qu'il avait du travail à faire et ils l'en distrayaient. Ils avaient été réduits à des souvenirs d'émotions et d'instinct animal. Le moins qu'ils puissent faire serait de se montrer raisonnable et ne pas prétendre être plus que ce qu'ils étaient. L'avantage de perdre son cœur était une clarté d'esprit supérieure qui ne pouvait plus être troublée par ledit organe. Un tel avantage était gaspillé avec des gens comme Demyx, qui continuaient d'agir illogiquement même une fois débarrassés de la chose qui les faisait se conduire ainsi.

Les pas du scientifique ralentirent jusqu'à l'arrêt, ses yeux dirigés vers le bas tandis qu'une de ses mains joignait l'autre pour tenir la tasse de café, sourcils froncés dans sa contemplation. Malgré sa certitude concernant le rôle du cœur vis-à-vis des émotions et ce que sa condition actuelle entraînait, il y avait une exception dans un cas. Zexion. Vexen avait élevé le garçon depuis qu'il était devenu orphelin, avec l'aide des autres apprentis. Enfin, pour être plus exact, _Even_ avait élevé _Ienzo_. Et bien qu'on ne pouvait le blâmer d'avoir perdu l'affection qu'il portait à Ienzo (maintenant Zexion, après qu'il soit devenu un Nobody), il y avait encore quelque chose de troublant dans l'idée et le fait de savoir qu'il en était de même pour Numéro VI à son égard. Il ne pouvait s'en préoccuper, mais il y avait des fois où cette idée restait bloquée dans son esprit et rien hormis le temps ne pouvait l'en déloger à nouveau. C'était idiot, aussi idiot que ses craintes que les autres membres disparaissent tous soudainement, comme des étoiles masquées par des nuages orageux mais qui, contrairement aux étoiles ne reviendraient pas.

Cela l'ennuyait. Il avait conclu longtemps auparavant qu'être ennuyé n'était pas vraiment une émotion, puisque que c'était un état dans lequel il se trouvait tout aussi souvent quand il avait un cœur, si ce n'était plus. Il ne se préoccupait plus de Zexion, hormis le souhait qu'il ne meurt pas ou ne soit pas victime d'une blessure grave, et ce n'était que le résultat de l'absence de son cœur. Il n'y avait rien d'immoral dans son manque de préoccupation envers le garçon qu'il avait élevé, puisqu'il n' en avait pas le choix. Le même comportement de Zexion envers lui devait être attendu aussi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander parfois pourquoi le garçon ne venait plus au laboratoire ou ne l'aidait plus dans son travail, alors même qu'il avait en d'innombrables occasions trouvé l'autre Nobody en train de lire, sans rien qui indique qu'il ait autre chose à faire que tuer le temps. Et pire que tout, le fait que même Zexion le traitait comme moins que rien maintenant. En tant qu'Ienzo, il était l'une des rares personnes qui montraient du respect au scientifique, alors où était parti ce respect ? Le respect n'était pas plus une émotion que ne l'étaient la loyauté ou l'instinct de conservation, alors où avait-il disparu s'il n'avait pas été enlevé lorsque son cœur avait été perdu ?

Vexen releva la tête et il regarda les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait surpris en train de se tenir debout au milieu du couloir. Regardez-le, se tourmentant pour de telles futilités. Il était un scientifique, et un sans émotion en plus, et pourtant il était là, préoccupé par des inquiétudes dénuées de sens, alors même qu'il était impossible pour un Nobody de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit.

Il avança à nouveau le long du couloir, d'une allure plus rapide. Il parvint à la cuisine et versa dans l'évier son café froid auquel il n'avait pas touché une goutte, mais une fois qu'il eut posé la tasse, sa main s'immobilisa. Elle hésita un moment, semblant prête à attraper à nouveau la tasse, mais ensuite il se couvrit le visage des mains, laissant s'échapper un grognement étouffé avant de les faire glisser en bas. Il fallut un moment avant qu'il réalise qu'il fixait le mur au-dessus du lavabo, les mains toujours pressées de chaque côté de sa bouche, le cuir froid de ses gants une désagréable douceur sur son visage. Laissant pendre ses bras, il en leva ensuite un pour presser le pouce et l'index sur l'arrête du nez, sa migraine encore plus forte que d'habitude. Il avait des pilules dans son laboratoire à cet effet, mais il n'était plus d'humeur à retourner dans cette pièce vide. La tranquillité et la solitude étaient d'ordinaire bienvenues, mais pas ce soir - ou matin, comment savoir dans ce fichu monde.

Il lava la tasse et la rangea - même si une telle corvée était généralement réservée aux Reflets - vaguement conscient de ce qu'il faisait, son esprit embrumé par des pensées persistantes et le sommeil qu'il avait repoussé trop longtemps parce qu'il avait été, comme d'habitude, bien trop occupé pour s'en soucier. Il y avait toujours de nouvelles expériences à mener afin d'approfondir ses connaissances sur le cœur et les Nobodys et les ténèbres et de nombreux autres sujets apparentés. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il en savait plus à ce propos que tous les autres membres combinés, mais ils avaient l'audace de lui rire au nez quand une de ses expériences n'était pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Que contribuaient-ils _eux _à l'Organisation ? La valeur d'une personne ne devrait pas dépendre de sa force physique ou de son aptitude à se bagarrer inutilement. N'importe quel écervelé pouvait devenir compétent dans ces domaines. Il n'y avait rien d'utile qu'ils puissent offrir que lui même ne pouvait pas reproduire. Et pourtant...

Il soupira. Ressasser cela ne résoudrait rien, mais c'était des sujets sur lesquels il se surprenait à ruminer encore et encore malgré tout. Si Demyx trouvait une sorte de "réconfort" à travers ses fantasmes - bien qu'il y ait une véritable raison pour laquelle les gens le traitaient _lui _comme ils le faisaient - alors Vexen supposait que c'était son affaire. Lui, cependant, ne tenterait pas d'échapper à la réalité par d'aussi absurdes moyens. Le réconfort serait gardé pour quand il aurait enfin à nouveau un cœur avec lequel le ressentir, bien qu'il ne sache si les choses qui l'empoisonnaient ces derniers temps seraient résolues par la récupération de son cœur ou celui de ses collègues. Non, pas même le plus grand esprit de l'Organisation (que les autres y croient ou non) ne pouvait prévoir de telles choses, tout particulièrement alors qu'il n'aurait pu prévoir les troublants changements qui avaient suivi la perte de leur cœur. Et c'était une autre chose à laquelle ses expériences n'avaient jamais eu de réponse.

Il était assez tard d'après son timing, et il retourna dans sa chambre, sans avoir plus la volonté ni la vivacité mentale pour continuer son travail de la nuit, décidant plutôt de suivre son propre conseil et aller au lit. Le sommeil lui procurerait un répit temporaire avec sa migraine et ses fâcheuses pensées, et peut-être lui apporterait-il aussi un quelconque réconfort à travers des rêves du passé et peut-être d'un futur meilleur, qu'il y en ait un qui l'attende ou non.

Du réconfort ? Pour un Nobody ? Il commençait à penser comme Demyx.

* * *

**Fin du One-Shot.**

**En espérant que ayez apprécié comme moi j'ai aimé ^^**


End file.
